The Hunger Games: Capitol Shore
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: What if Hunger Games weren't the case of death for the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games? What if the Capitol made an actualy reality show! Find out what happens, there is sure to be lots of drama and partying like any reality tv show would have! Foxel, Clato, Odesta, and Everlark.


**So here we go again. Basically, the whole theme of my story is pretty awesome. So to speak, say there was no Hunger Games. Say that instead of a fight to the death, they go to the Capitol to be on an ****_actual _****reality show. Like, not a fight-to-the-death one, but one like Jersey Shore. Pretty crazy huh?**

**The warning here is that it's not going to be pretty. Lots of drama, partying, fighting, and many other stuff.**

**Main shipping's are:**

**Foxel (Foxface and Marvel)**

**Clato**

**Odesta **

**Everlark**

**Possible shipping's:**

**Galmmer (Gale and Glimmer)**

**Joesh (Johanna and Thresh)**

**Enjoy!**

Cato POV

There we all were. All tributes from the districts siting in the party van on the way to the Capitol. Some were short and weak. Pathetic. They should work out sometime. We were heading to the Capitol to be a part of this reality show called "Capitol Shore." My girlfriend Clove and I would always watch that show. It came out about 5 years ago. Before that we just had to sit around and watch kids fight to the death. What a bore that was.

As I sat in the van, listening to the song "Radioactive" play, I spotted a few tributes to remember. One was a blonde girl. She looked like a hoe. She had curly blonde hair to her hips. A huge fake tan, with makeup caked over her face. She was wearing a white crop top with shorts that were so short that even Hollister couldn't compete with theme. She sat next to her district partner. He has tall with shaggy brown hair. He looked like he could fight, but he was dressed like a complete nerd. A plain button-up shirts, beige khaki pants and brown loafers. He had his small glasses in, and was reading a book. But he was also getting lots of looks from the cute girls in the van. I guess nerdy is in now?

I than saw this really cute red haired girl sitting next to her district partner. She had ginger hair pulled into a curly ponytail waving from the back of her head. The ponytail was wrapped in a blue ribbon. She had a blue skinny jean's on with a big chunky white sweatshirt. She also had glasses like that nerd from district 1, but it was super-hot on her. But my Clove was much hotter than anyone, so sorry ladies!

I then noticed a little girl sitting next to a big, hulky man. The little girl had very curly black hair and soft skin. She looked genuinely afraid to be here. I couldn't blame her though. I mean, a girl her age being on a reality show, that's scary. She was dressed like the older man, so I was assuming they were brother and sister. She wore a black skirt with a blue plaid shirt. The older man wore black trousers with a blue plaid shirt. The man appeared to be very strong, stronger than me. I don't even know him, but I already don't like him. I sat up straighter and flexed my muscles.

The last eye-catching tributes I noticed was the one's from district 12. The girl was very tall and she seemed like she couldn't give a damn. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a side braid, and she had on a yellow shirt with black jeans and brown boots. She sat next to a boy about her age with golden blonde hair waved across his face. He had on a grey t-shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He looked like he was trying to be rebellious, but no one is as rebellious as Cato Hardly!

About after an hour on the road, 4 older men and women came out of the back. One man had bronze swoopy hair and was not wearing a shirt. That definitely got the girls attention. What a showoff. The girl standing next to him had curly brown hair and freckles. Her green eyes glanced nervously around the room. She must be having a panic attack. The shirtless guy put his arm around her, and received some very rude looks from girls in the room. I looked down to see the Clove was still asleep. I kissed her head and she awoke immediately. Her brown eyes looked up to me as she placed a kiss in return on my cheek. The people started speaking.

"Hello all you lucky tributes. My name is Finnick Odair, and I'm your head director and one of the stars here being in the reality show." He began. The nervous curly haired girl spoke next. "M-My n-name is A-Annie C-Cr-Cresta, and I-I a-am y-your wardrobe d-designer." She stuttered. She looked as if she was pouring sweat, but Finnick quickly put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I exchanged looks with Clove and she gave me a smile. God, I love it when she smiles.

A tan girl with a short boy hairstyle spoke next. "Name is Johanna Mason. I don't really do anything. I'm just there if there is a huge drunken fight, because even though I love fighting as much as the next person, I have gotten a degree in being a doctor, so I'm there for injuries if there are any." She said with a smirk, and a flirtatious wink to someone. I think it was that guy from district 11 because when I looked over he wasn't acting all tough like he was before, but he was laughing a little.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne." The last guy said. "More like Gale HAWThorne." The district 1 hoe screeched in her annoying voice. I wouldn't say Gale was "girl candy." He had bushy eyebrows and was very pale. Unlike me, cause c'mon, I'm hot.

Finnick started talking about how we need to get to know each other before the show started up. Most people are excited, but I'm not. I don't want to get to know anyone. I just want these dumb bitches to leave me and my Clove alone.

Finnick says we have to introduce ourselves, say what district we are from, and what we like to do. I personally don't know why he thinks he has so much control over us. He's only 23 years old. But I guess we have to put up with him, for a whole season. At times like this, I wish the fight to the death was still happening.

**WOO! Took me forever to write that but finally finished! Read my other stories, I'll be making another one later. Review and give me ideas! Harsh comments, praise, ideas, leave it below! Also, what do you think of the shipping's? Tell me your opinion and I might make some changes! Love you all!**

**-Kiley**


End file.
